comicplantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:BattlesVS/@comment-37448769-20190826222728
Bonus Battle Composite Jump Force Boss vs Granzon https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Prometheus https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Galena https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Kane https://www.ign.com/wikis/jump-force/Frieza https://www.ign.com/wikis/jump-force/Toguro https://www.ign.com/wikis/jump-force/Blackbeard#Move_List https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Mage_(World_of_Darkness) (subsitute for prometheus) https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Boa_Hancock (subsitute for galena) https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Jiren#Base (subsitute for kane) https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Frieza#Final%20Form https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Younger_Toguro#80% https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Blackbeard_(One_Piece)#Pre-Timeskip Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance (Mages are capable of enhancing their senses to see spirits and invisible things, as well as see in higher dimensions. Mages can sense danger as it happens and Master Clairvoyants are capable of using any of their five senses on anything in the world.), Vehicular Mastery, Weapon Mastery (Mages can master military weaponry), Magic, Hacking (Mages can master the art of setting up security and undoing it through hacking), Reactive Evolution (Able to passively manipulate fate to adapt to any situation), Transformation, Fate Manipulation (Able to see all possible futures and take steps to fulfill that future), Plot Manipulation (Any supernatural being in the verse is capable of interacting with the hyper-narrative. Mages can manipulate the Natures of them and others, which are archetypes connected to the characters. Mages can manipulate Jungian archetypes. Marauder Mages can become the Storyteller. ), Perception Manipulation, Power Nullification(Stated to Passively Negate Supernatural effect based on if they choose to believe something or not, as well as able to alter concepts, magic, people's existence, the laws of physics and reality itself, able to penetrate all layers of existence, able to remove templates from beings, this includes the idea of ghosts being incorporeal or the Vampire's need for Blood), Regeneration (Low), Holy Manipulation (Able to draw Power from God), Precognition, Postcognition, Resistance to all previously stated abilities. Skilled Martial Artist, Skilled Marksman (Killed three Saiyan snipers with death beams even without watching), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki; at first, he needs a scouter to do so, but he eventually figures out how to do it himself), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Flight, Spaceflight, Acrobatics, Accelerated Development(Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Afterimage Creation, Paralysis Inducement (Can trap opponents within his Imprisonment Ball, in which they cannot move), Power Mimicry (Copied Krillin's Kienzan), Telekinesis (Can telekinetically manipulate and carry objects), Body Control (Can alter his body structure to create lower forms that restrict his power, and can transform into his higher forms to release his true power), Immortality (Type 2) (Frieza can survive things such as being cut in half or even diced to pieces, though he cannot regenerate and is left helpless when wounded more extensively), Regeneration (High-Low when transforming into his final form; Frieza regenerated his tail after transforming), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiation | All previous abilities, Pressure Point Blasts, Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Held back and survived Sidra's destruction energy) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Acrobatics, Demonic Energy and Ki Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Able to flick air with his thumb so fast it has an effect like bullets from a machine gun), Enhanced Senses (Has an acute hearing), Aura, Soul Manipulation(Able to absorb the souls of weaker humans and demons in a large radius around himself), Weapon Mastery, Skilled Martial Artist, Regeneration (Mid-Low, regenerated a chunk of his arm Genkai shot off with a Reigan), Able to greatly enhance his muscles and altering his muscle structure to a prodigious extent (Allowing him to augmenthis physical capacity), Extrasensory Perception (Can feel the aura), Sound Manipulation and Shockwave Generation (Destroyed Yusuke's Reigan with a scream) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Haki (Armament and Observation user), Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Darkness Manipulation, Absorption, Gravity Manipulation, BFR, Black Hole Creation, Power Nullification (Can nullify the Devil Fruit abilities of others by touching them), Limited Power Absorption(Can absorb Devil Fruit abilities, but only demonstrated the power to take the ability of a dead DF user and has only shown the capacity to have two fruit abilities so far), Vibration Manipulation with Gura Gura no Mi (Absorbed Whitebeard's devil fruit, which gives the ability to generate powerful shock waves by emitting vibrations), Air Manipulation (Can use air-quakes through cracking the air and sending shock waves through the air as a result), Water Manipulation (His shockwaves are able to create large tsunamis), Weather Manipulation (His shockwaves are able to affect the sky, bringing great storms) and Earth Manipulation (With his power he can tilt the ground), Limited Durability Negation (His vibrations can pass through the opponent's body, affecting him internally), Minor Resistance to Heat Manipulation Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Acrobatics, Adept Haki user (Kenbunshoku, Busoshoku, and Haoshoku Haki), Social Influencing (Can incite feelings of lust or perversion in people and animals), Petrification with the Mero Mero Fruit (Can turn people to stone if they succumb to their lust or if she strikes them with her physical blows or her projectiles), Extrasensory Perception and Possibly Poison Manipulation with Salome Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Master in Martial Arts, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Aura (Which was shown to unleash and surround himself with fire), Attack Reflection, Danmaku, Analytical Prediction, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Time Stop (Broke through Hit's Time-Leap), and Empathic Manipulation, Able to block intangible attacks (Deflected Hit's intangible ki blast that had phased through other objects), Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power) they fuse and/or scale to the cosmic tree (https://joke-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Cosmic_Tree_(Myth) since power bestowal basically includes all of their powers) though this fusion does scale to cosmic tree, the 3A cosmic tree (since some despite all the fusion components strenghten this fusion alike the others, they don't have all of cosmic tree's abilities such as nigh omnipotence but they do have some form of higher-dimensional existence and abstract existence) 3A cosmic tree 3A granzon rules: no bfr, yes hax, yes scaling, starting distance - medium distance (for a small universe), no existence erasure cosmic tree speed treated as ftl+ (equal to granzon's base speed), and intelligence also treated as genius level, stamina in between very and extremely high, range galactic, granzon does not have high-maintence weakness and is perfectly functional location: small universe (about 10 different galaxies) -- range is a major factor for this fight ande considering cosmic tree's range is estimated at galactic range and grazon's is only interplanetary, which makes cosmic tree have an advantage +5 (also the speed wouldn't apply too much because both are equal speed so granzon couldn't recover or get up to cosmic tree before cosmic tree would give a galactic ranged attack, very large rage in this case) attack potency gives a major advantage to granzon since cosmic tree basically has street level range +15 granzon solar system level attack potency (granzon) comes nowhere close to cosmic tree's complex multiversal durability +15 cosmic tree abilities: since cosmic tree starts the battle with all of his components's abilities he gains an advantage +5 since granzon has a near-limited set of abilities 25-15 cosmic tree granzon's best abilities is magic + black hole creation which it does counter most of cosmic tree's abilities individually but not as a whole +2 cosmic tree 27-15 cosmic tree cosmic tree wins 12/10 by combined abilities (specifically absorption, petrification, darkness manipulation (major counter for spatial manipulation), and power nullifcation (a somewhat counter for magic) -3 cosmic tree (but main reason why he won) 'cosmic tree wins 9/10 by abilities '